greencloaks23rdfandomcom-20200215-history
Citadel Security Service
Who are the CSS The Citadel Security Service are the peace keepers of the city of Sangomont, a private Military set up and financed by the Von Vortex family, to better secure their assets at home and abroad. They are not connected with the unit armies of the Terran Sovereignty Army; they are a unit devised strictly to serve the Von Vortex Empire. But since the growing threats to the Von Vortex family, from off world sources began to ever darken the mind of Duke Samuel, a contract was written up between the Von Vortex Empire and the Terran Sovereignty Army, which stated, that if affairs off planet affected the security of Marazion V, The Citadel security service would act as reinforcements for the 23rd Heavy Infantry, Operating under the authority of officers from the CSS, acting in the best interests of Marazion V and in a role supporting the commanders of the 23rd Regiment. From then on when need was dire a unit of men and women were sent from the safety of their home on Sangomont, to the front line to protect Marazion V on the front line alongside the 23rd Heavy infantry. Divisions of the CSS * Customs and trading security (CTS) – this section is in charge of controlling what come in and out of Marazion V via the space ports. With the goal of; preventing smuggling and the trading of slaves. They also are charged with peace keeping within the Merchant Guild, fairly solving disputes and targeting con artists. * Domestic Peace Keeping (DPK) – the DPK are the guards of the Sangomont. Policing and peace keeping the capital city. They are your typical brute squad ensuring the Von Vortex’s laws are abided by. * Field Task Forces (FTF) – these are the Von Vortex’s “go to guys” they are everything from explorers to convoy guards. The Von Vortex family have invested in a fleet of hover crafts each task force is assigned to of these. The size of the task force depends on the size of the hovercraft, but will usually have more than 5 crew members. An FTF unit should be completely self-sufficient as they spent most of the year trying to navigate through the mountainous terrain which makes up the surface of Marazion V. These Units are usually quite separate but can be pulled in the event of a threat on Sangomont. In this eventuality the 3 units will work as one under the name of the CSS. Ranking Ranking in the CSS is fairly similar of that in the Terran Army, but as far as the Terran forces are concerned the ranking of private military units means very little. The Highest rank you can achieve is the position of Home Land Defence Commander. This position is currently held by Commander Benjamin Thorak “The Bombardier”; his word is law on Sangomont and may only be over ruled by well-respected members of the Von Vortex family. Below him are his Division Commanders, one for each section of the CSS. Below them are the captains of each unit. Bellow them the sergeants and so on down to privates. The Von Vortex Laws “''Shoulder to Shoulder, Honour the Dead, Cometh the Enemy, Hideth your Red’s.”'' * “Shoulder to Shoulder” - Stand by your brother or sister and they shall stand by you, we are one people are hearts and minds are as one. No Man or women should walk alone into the dark, as people of Marazion V; you should stand together until the last. Breaking this law is acourt martial offence depending on the severity of the discrepancy; punishment will vary from a spell in the stocks or flogging, to death or public dishonouring. * “Honour the Dead” - If a brother or sister falls at the hand of the enemy, recover their body as to deny the creatures of carrion there sport, if this is not possible great efforts must be taken as to retrieve their dog tags and gear to be returned to the ranking officer of the CSS and the dog tags are then to be given to a well-respected member of the Von Vortex family. Failure to comply will consequence in a full investigation, punishment will be determined by the superior officer. * “Cometh The enemy” - In combat surrender is not an acceptable, A retreat is the last option and only when all people of Marazion V have been pulled back. Or an order is given by a superior officer of the CSS or The 23rd heavy Infantry. Breaking this law is a court martial offence depending on the severity of the discrepancy; punishment will vary from a flogging and terminating of contract, to death or public dishonouring. * “Hideth Your Red’s” - Red Berets must be work by all appropriate CSS members on parade, in battle; you should know your comrades by their faces not their colours. Red Berets are to be removed as to protect the identities of CSS and 23rd heavy infantry soldiers. Disobeying this order is a reportable offence and is punishable by a spell in the stocks or services to the Quarter Master rendered. This is enforceable by any ranking officer. CSS Code of Practise Failure to comply is punishable in the field or Citadel by any Superior of Marazion V. # Turn up to parades, inspections musters and roll calls in a punctual and tidy manor. # Gate/ Door guard slots are to be carried out by personnel instructed to do so by an officer and can only be dismissed with an officer’s permission. Each slot can last no longer than two hours then the guard must change. # Officers of all military units are to be respected, orders issued to a CSS member by an officer from another regiment, must first request leave from A CSS or 23rd officer. # The orders of a 23rd Heavy infantry officer are to be followed without fail, unless within the Citadel of Marazion V. If order conflicts with a previous order of a CSS officer inform that officer and have him or her address it accordingly. # Those who cook for the CSS regiment are exempt from the washing up. # Temporary base camp is to be assembled and disassembled in good time by all CSS members. # Engineering and pharmacology works are to priorities to suit the need of the CSS Regiment. # All Moneys and foraged items found are to be handed to the Quarter Master and if require shall be issued out to you. # The dumping of crap within the Command tent is prohibited; all gear and equipment must be tidied away and not left on chairs!!! If space is not available for kit, please return it to your sleeping bunks until such time as space becomes available. CSS on the front line CSS-FTF-Unit-12 operates the hover craft known as “The Tempest” and is The Flag ship of Commander Benjamin Thorak “The Bombardier”. The Ship is captained by Captain Ace Riley. Unit 12’s appearance in the Green Cloaks Army is due to a negative report to reach the Von Vortex Family, That on an expedition away from Marazion V, kernel Richard Von Vortex of the 23rd heavy infantry was killed. On the same expedition his replacement Captain Lynch Morgan was also killed in action. The Von Vortex Family; outraged at the loss of two commanding officers one of which was a member of the family have sent The Tempest and her crew onto the front line to represent the Von Vortex Empire and "aid" the 23rd as best they can. The DPK were given an open invite to anyone wishing to join Unit 12 on the front line and see the more of the galaxy, this has grown in popularity as tales of the CSS’s adventures reach the home world. Current ranking officer of the DPK is Corporal Reavous Thorn, who had volunteered to lead a group of fresh volunteers to the front line. On the front line Unit 12 took heavy damage. But at the same time Unit 22 has being hammered on the home planet. Most of the Sycorax’s crew were killed in a fire fight with terrorist hiding in the mounting s of Sangomont. The Bombardier had the unit transferred to Zennor to reinforce unit 1 and combine the crew decimated crews